TDI Season2 !
by tyedye123
Summary: Create own characther
1. Chapter 1

TDI Season 2

I need camper submissions I need 10 guys and 11 girls.

Name:

Age(14-21):

Clothes:

Phobias:

Talents:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Pairing(Yes or No):

What type of person(If answer to last questin was Yes):

Audition Tape:

My Character-

Name:Alexander(Alex)

Age(14-21):16

Clothes:Grey Hoodie,Blue Jeans,White Sneakers(School colors,u don't have to)

Phobias:Flying

Talents:Singing,Songwriting

Likes:Girls that are mean or that are to nice

Dislikes:Mean girls and people who are to nice

Pairing(Yes or No):YES!!!!!!

What type of person(If answer to last questin was Yes):Athletic,Slender,Cute,Cool

Audition Tape:"Hey TDI,Alex here pick me for TDI because I can dominate any challenge put in front of me,and I can beat anyone at anything."


	2. The first 11 campers

Chris:"Hey people me and Chef are back and ready to torture 22 new campers here at Camp ready for Season 2 of Total...........DRAMA......... like our first camper is Nicki how are ya."

A gothic girl wearing red tank top bearly showing her belly button and a short black skirt,black boots,skull earings, and a nose long Brunette hair flowing in the wind and her blood red bangs swaying back and forth

"I'm fine Chris" Nicki says with a slight attitude.

"O.K then here comes our next camper"says Chris.

"Welcome Ashlynn to Camp Nosana."

A very appealing girl wearing a red tank top,denim shorts and red flip flops jumps on to the dock.

"Hey Chris nice to be here,The place is so fabulous"Ashlynn yells happily.

"Hey,I'm Ashlynn,what is your name"Ashlynn says nicely

"Could you like not talk to me"Nicki say with a Major attitude.

"Here comes our next camper please welcome Amee"

A girl with Violet eyes and long Black hair that is almost like a midnight blue hanging down to her back wearing a black leather jacket and pants with high heel boots jumps on to the dock without her bags and breaks a heel

"Oh my gosh I did not just break a heel."exclaims Amee

"Aparently,you did Idiot"yells Nicki angrily.

Amee grabs her bags and whacks Nicki in the face with them.

"Ha,Ha I have been waiting for that"laughs Chris.

"Well here is our next camper. Welcome Drake"

A 16 year old boy dressed up as a man wearing a tailored black suit and Black dress shoes

Walk down the ramp on the dock

"Hey ladies,I'm Drake Sanders,young buisness person of the year 3 years running"

"Nice suit"says Ashlynn

"Thanks your clothes aren't bad either"Drake says

"Ok gosh shut up and meet our next camper"yells Chris angrily.

"Hey Vinson how are you"

A milk chocolate boy of 5'11 and very muscular jumps down off the boat,all of the campers notice the small bump on his head and the thin glasses he is wearing and his brown eyes and even fade.

Vinson walks straight past the campers and Chris and goes down to the really far side of the dock away from everyone.

"OK campers welcome our next camper Catherine" exclaims Chris.

A young lady with Honey Blonde hair cascading down her back and Hazel eyes rocking a strapless beige dress with jeans underneath and a dark brown belt around the wasit of her dress.

"Hey everyone,I'm here and I'm so happy."Catherine excitedly everyone noticed the books in her hand.

"Why are you carrying books"said Amee

"In the summer"adds Nicki

"There is not even a school around anywhere"Drake and Ashlynn say in unison.

"I can't help it,it's a habit." Catherine says.

"Stop taking my TV time" yells Chris"Here is our next camper,Welcome Dante"

A young man of 5'10,slightly tanned with turqoiuse soft,spiked hair with red bangs.

"Hey princess"Dante says to Amee

"Hi,I'm Amee and your name is Dante right"

"Yes,you look great."explains Dante

"You too"says Amee.

"There is our first hook up of the season."say Chris Laughing.

"Well here is our next camper"

A young woman wearing a Twilight Shirt and Blue Jeans with majestic purple eyes popping out thanks to her long black hair with silver tips.

"Welcome Chelsie" exclaims Chris

"Hey Chris great to be here at Camp Nosana"says Chelsie

"Yep" says Chris.

"Here is our next camper"

A girl with half blonde and half black hair going down to her waist wearing a tight white t-shirt and black skinnies with a numerous amount of face piercings and Tattoos.

Everyone backs up including Chris scared at the site of Karma.

"Please welcome Karma"Chris said sounding scared."This is Duncan from Season 1's Cousin.

"Well here is our next Camper,Crystal"

A young woman with 2 dirty blonde pigtails in front, a white girl with a slight tan looks to be about 5'1 and very slim and curvy jumps onto the dock she is wearing A dallas cowboy cheerleading uniform.

"What is with the uniform" said Dante

"I am a dallas cowboy cheerleader I'm the youngest in history only 15 years old"said Crystal

"That is so hard to believe"said Ashlynn

"Well believe it" said Crystal

"OK campers this is the last camper of the day welcome Walter Svets"Chris says

"Why should we" said Nicki

"Because it is important to meet your competition"says Chris

Walter jumps to the dock"Hey you monkey suit boy get my bags will you.

Drake gets the bags and throws them at Walter's face"Oh real Mature" said Walter

Walter blue-green shown thanks to his really short,messy brown was wearing a superman shirt underneath his open red hawaiian shirt and brown sandals and sunglasses resting upon his head."So this is my competition,Please".


	3. Campers,Counsoulors,and Teams Oh my 1

TDI Season 2

"Last Time on Total Drama Island our first 11 campers Vinson,Nicki,Ashlynn,Amee,Drake,Catherine,Dante,Chelsie,Karma,Crystal and Walter arrived time to wake them up"Chris announced and started banging pots together to wake up the pokes his head out of his cabin and said"It Is not even seven o' clock yet.I know but our next camper comes in like 2 minutes

2 minutes later.....

Everyone is at the dock and the next boat is visible to the camper

"Please welcome our next camper to Camp Nosana,Mitchell Higgins"

A tall and lean boy wearing sunglasses a white T-Shirt with a nike symbol on it,blue jean shorts and black sneakers and Gel spiked blonde hair jumps onto the dock.

"Hey people I am going to love my new home for this 8 weeks"say Mitchell.

"Yeah we're all giddy up with joy too"said Walter.

"SHUT UP!"Everybody said

"Gosh this is such a nice group."Walter said sarcastically.

The next boat rode up to the dock

"Hey Kessy"Chris said

A girl with Shoulder length curly hair resembling Izzy with bright Green eyes the girl is only 4'10 and really skinny jumped on to the girl gets a survival knife out of her sock and throws at Chris It barely misses his head.

"That's for not picking Jazz,you jerk"

"OK then here is our next camper please welcome Marie"

A young woman with dark curly brown hair and brown eyes with blue flecks a caucasian,with a very pretty face she is very thin and short seems to be just over 5 is wearing peep toe black prada stilettos,a blue sequined miniskirt,white button shirt up with ruffles and short sleeves.

"Hey I'm Nicki what's your name" said Nicki nicely

"Get away from me wierd goth girl"Said Marie meanly

"Flashbacks of Heather and Gwen"said Chris Aloud

"Oh and did I mention tonight 8 campers will return 4 boys and 4 girls,but not as competitors as counselers.

"OK but here is our next camper please welcome Eddie."

A middle heighted young boy with a few freckles and very pale with red hair in a shag,brown eyes and horn-rimmed glasses wearing a lavender button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a few bottons are undone at the top,tight skinny jeans and a blue tie loose around his neck with black loafers jumps on to the dock.

"Hey people I'm Eddie I am so gonna love this place look at all of the boys....uh..uh..I said girls!"

"He's gay"Mitchell and Drake said in unision.

"Well here is our next camper Dolton" said Chris

A young boy with dirty blonde shoulder-length hair with blue eyes a caucasian boy,about 6'2 that is slender witha average built body around 6'2,wearing bluens jeans and a white shirt with a white jacket and blue white crowd notices a huge S in old english style on his shirt

"Hey people I Dolton McCoy and starts running through his talents,what he likes,dislikes,age,birthday,personality and history.

30 Minutes later...........

"Ok well that wasted 30 minutes here is our next camper Dawson"

A boy with shaggy sandy brown hair and is very fit a combination of muscular and skinny,and bright green eyes wearing a dark green jacket with snow valley written on it,blue jeans and sneakers jumps onto the dock.

"Hey everyone I am Daswon"

"Hi I'm Ashlynn"

"Nice to meet you Ashlynn"said Dawson

"Nice to meet you as well" said Ashlynn trying to sound smarter than what she is?

"OK here is our next camper Danny"

A boy wearing jeans,black,sneakers, a black shirt and a skull cap jumps onto the dock

"I am Danny and I am going to win this $500,000"

"Don't count on it"said Nicki still with an attitude

"Just take a chill pill" said Danny

"Shut up and meet our next camper Charity"

A girl wearing a red tank top with a black heart on it,black jeans and black skater shoes everyone notices her iPod.

"Whoa nice" said Walter

"If you touch my iPod you will be murdered"Charity said angrily

Walter backed up"Never mind then"

"Meet our next camper to Camp Nosana Terrance"

A sharpened tree branch comes off the boat and again barely misses Chris

A boy of 5'8 with short dirty blonde hair,blue eyes wearing a bandanna covering his entire head baggy pants and a red and black shirt with a skull on it also a fox shaped pendant on his necklace,white and blue sneakers with white socks R.O.T.S on the back of his neck and legs and carrying his iPod.

"What does R.O.T.S mean"said Nicki

"OH it is my gangs name Reapers of the Streets"said Terry

"And Chris never call me Terrance or I will kill you"

"Only if you wanna be voted off Terrance"said Chris

"Damn you Chris"said Terry

"Hey I think I saw you in Juvy"said Karma

"You did I JUST GOT OUT!!"

"Me too they let me out because of this show wanting me on the show"

"Same here

"Well meet our next camper Kabran"

A girl wearing a tight camoflauge baby t and low rise jeans with holes in the knees with red and black spray paint covering them she has blonde hair with blue higlights and hot pink tips and angle cut bangs covering her left eye.

"Hi I'm Kabran"runs over and hugs Chris"Thanks for picking me and getting me out of my horrible home"

"Your welcome" said Chris well here is our final camper Alex

a boy wearing a gray hoodie,blue jeans and white sneakers jumps onto the dock

"We are in Canada and I am so happy,but I'm all the way from Louisville,KY I go to Moore traditional High School and I am football captain,Coach of the podwerpuff team,smartest member of the Quick Recall team,basketball varsity player,Captian of the step team and sponser of the cheerleading team"

"Whoa quite a record you got there"said Vinson and Drake together

Alex goes to high five them both"You are an over acheiver just like me" said Drake

"And you are a football player like me said Vinson

"We could all be the best of friends" said Alex

"Sure" said Drakle and Vinson

"OK here come our camp counselours Bridgette,Courtney,Gwen,Izzy,Geoff,Duncan,Trent, and Owen"

"Hey new guys"they all said

"Oh Hi karma"said Duncan

"You know that girl" said Courtney

"Yea she's my cousin"

"OK here goes our teams Evil elephants:Vinson,Alex,Walter,Dante,Dawson,Terrance,Ashlynn,Kabran,Kessy

Karma, and counselours are Duncan,Courtney,Izzy, and Owen.

Ok now Duncan,Owen,Izzy,and Courtney pick who you wanna watch after Pick people from your own gender"

"I pick Alex,Dante, and Terry as my campers" said Duncan

"So I have to take Dawson,Vinson, and Walter"said Owen

"OK I pick Ashlynn,Karma and Kabran"said Courtney

"So I have Crystal and Kessy"said Izzy

"The Crazy Cougars are Nicki,Amee,Catherine,Chelsie,Marie,Charity,Dolton, Eddie,Danny,Drake,Mitchell, and counselours are Bridgette,Gwen,Geoff, and Trent same with you pick your own gender"

"Ok I pick Amee,Chelsie, and Nicki" said Gwen

"So I am stuck with Charity,Catherine and Marie"said Bridgette

(Confession Cam)

Bridgette:Oh great I stuck with a strange group the new Heather,New Eva and The New Female version of Noah.

Charity:I am going to make her life miserable.

Catherine:She is reading a book"Oh I all ready hate Bridgette I am going to make her life a living hell calling me a new version of Noah.

Marie:I love being here with Bridgette just because she is nice enough to call me Heather.

"OK I pick Danny,Drake, and Mitchell" said Trent

"OK so I am stuck with Danny and Eddie"said Geoff Angrily

(Confession Cam)

Geoff:I have a new version of Owen here but I will make it work

Trent:My group is perfect

"Ok pick your cabin partners from the group your counselours picked

"OK 1 of you will be sharing a cabin with me" said Duncan

"I'll share with Terry" said Alex

"I'll share with you Duncan"said Dante

"OK 1 of you will be sharing a tent with me" said Owen

"I am sharing a cabin with Vinson"Said Dawson

"So that leaves us" said Owen

"Whatever"said Walter

"1 of you girl is sharing a tent with me said Courtney"

"I will" said Karma

"Perfect"said Courtney

"So that leaves us" said Ashlynn Eagerly

"Cool"Said Kabran a little freaked out

"OK I am told I can not share if there are only 2 people in my group so you to have fun"Said Izzy

"OK we have to get along"said Crystal

"We will"said Kessy "Just don't touch my stuff"

"You got it" said Crystal

"I want to Share with Amee"said Gwen

"Oh gosh I'm stuck with you"said Nicki

"It's Ok we can be friends" said Chelsie

"OK yea we can"said Nicki

(Confession Cam)

I am so gonna use her like Heather did Lindsey and Beth

"I really wana share a cabin with Mitchell"said Drake

"OK Danny we'll share a cabin"said Trent

"Ok I can not share with either of you"said Geoff "Thank God" he mumbled

"OK whatever I'm sharing with you Eddie"said Danny

"Cool"said Eddie

"OK well get ready because tommorrow someone is getting voted off"said Chris

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I apologize If you did not make it into my story good luck in other stories,but Congratulations to Vinson,Nicki,Ashlynn,Amee,Drake,Catherine,Dante,Chelsie,Karma,Crystal,Walter,Terry,Mitchell,Kessy,Danny,Marie,Eddie,Dolton,Kabran,Dawson,Charity,and Alex Terry,Danny,Charity, and Kabran because you barely made it the 4 original campers were Mark,Jazz,Lena, and Sofia but you 4s camper really popped out to congrats.**


	4. First team challenge

Chris:Hello and welcome to season 2 of TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!

Our campers and counselours have already settled in and its time

to give them the bad news they will be having their first challenge!

Come on out campers!

Nicki:Why?

Chris:Because today you will be having your first challenge a good old talent show

Alex:Yes I can prove my talents

Charity:I'll sing on of the songs on my iPod

Nicki:I'm not gonna like this

Chris:Well all of you will not perform only 5 members from each team

Nicki:I'm not performing

Elephants Try-Outs:

Alex:Vinson what can you do

Vinson:I'd prefer not to speak on stage

Alex:OK how about you Ashlynn

Ashlynn do a dance routine that was decent and she is the first member to

perform for her team.

Crystal:I can do a Cheerleading routine

Dante:Well lets see it

Crystal performs a fantastic Cheerleading routine and she is ready to

perform

Walter,Dawson,Terry and Vinson refused to perform any talents

Alex:I can sing a song

Kessy:Well let's hear it

Alex sings Did you wrong by Pleasure P and everyone appluads

after he sings it with their mouths dropped and the team votes for

Alex to perform his song.

Dante:How about you Karma

Karma:I don't dance,sing,cheerleading,or step show don't

count on me

Dante:Ok I'll admit one thing I can do the Harold beat box thing

Alex:Cool dude you're in

Dante:Ok whatever

Kessy:I do a magical dance that can change the color of Chris's hair to pink

Confession Cam:

Kabran:I think Dante is Bi-polar

Terry:Ok 1 more person either Kessy or Kabran

Kabran:I guess I'll do one of my skateboard tricks I'll just need a skateboard

Karma:Here

Kabran:Where did you get this

Karma:I stole it from Charity

Kabran:OK

Cougars Try-Outs

Marie:I guess I'll do my ballet

Danny:Cool

Amee:I'll do stand-up comedy

Danny:Seriously cool

Danny:OK um I'll do a song

Dolton:I'll go over my acheivements

Drake:OK since Eddie and Mitchell won't do anything

Drake:I'll Krunk dance

Amee:Cool

Camp Nosana Challenge #1 Talent Show

Chris: ok here goes Ashlynn's dance routine

Ashlynn does all kinds of complicated flips and jumps

and gets a 8 out of a possible 10

Chris:Coming to the stage Marie

Marie performs her ballet and gets a 6

Chris:Crystal performs her cheerleading routine and messes up on a herky and trips

Chef:I will give her a 6

Chris:Coming to the stage Amee

Amee:What is a pig+a pig+a donkey=a pdonkey

Chef:she gets a 7

Alex goes up and sings a song but he forgets gets some of the words because he has stage fright

CHEF:i'LL GIVE HIM A 8!

Danny gets mad because he will have to sing and make it seem like he copied off of ALEX

Danny sings Wake me up when septemnber ends and chef gives him a 9

Dante does Harold beat box thing and scores a 10

Dolton goes over all of his acheivments until chef stops him and gives him a 1

Kessy does her magic dance and it's the wrong one but it still turns chris's hair blue

Chef gives her a 9

Drake does his Krunk dancing and scores a 8 so the elephants win and are saved since Dante scored the highest you may give one member of the losing team immunity who will it be I give immunity to Danny since he did the best on the challenge

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**OK Cougars pick one person to eliminate and turn them in by Tuesday anyone but Danny,Here were the scores Marie:6,Amee:7,Dolton:1,:No Performance,Charity:No performance,Catherine:No Performance,Mitchell:No performance,Karma:No Performance,Eddie:No Performance**


	5. ANNOUNCEMENT

OK IF THE FOLLOWING PEOPLE THE COUGARS:NIKCI,AMEE,CHELSIE,MARIE,CHARITY,

CATHERINE,DOLTON,EDDIE,DRAKE,MITCHELL AND DANNY DO NOT SEND ME YOUR VOTES

I WILL SUMBMIT THEM FOR YOU


	6. First Bonfire Ceremony

Chris:Hey people we're here at our first bonfire and it's time for our

campers to vote for who they want to vote for

Confessionals

Marie:I am voting for Dolton that worthless peice of garbgage needs

to leave already

Eddie:I'm gonna have to vote for Dolton sorry buddy

Nicki:I need Drake gone he is my biggest competiton so far

Drake:That Nicki girl needs to leave because she has a bad attitude

plus she didn't even perform

Amee:I think Nicki need to leave she is the first person in a long

time I've got mad at

Catherine:By Dolton you are a horrible player

Dolton:Bye,Bye Nicki

Danny:I'm gonna have to vote for Dolton

Chelsie:I vote for Charity

Mitchell:Ah'm a have ta vote for Nicki

Charity:Just for fun I'll get rid of Dolton

Chris:Hey campers when I call your name it is based on how many

votes you recieved Marie,Eddie,Amee,Catherine,Danny,Chelsie,Mitchell,Drake,

Charity,

Campers this is the final Marshmallow of the night if you do not recieve one you must

get of the Road of Failure and ride the Car of Losers the last name I'm going to call is

Nicki.

ChrisI'm sorry Dolton for you losing.NOT!!!!!!!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dolton I apologize but 2 characthers actually voted for you so I just went with it**

**again I apologize**


	7. Birthday Challenge

Chris:Hello Campers and welcome back to Camp Nosana our Campers have spent 8 days at our camp

they have completed one challenge and we have a birthday today It's Crystal's birthday and she

is turning 16 since it is her birthday she does not have to complete unless she chooses too and

It is about her the campers have to find the best Birth present they can find on the Island

Chef and I will be selling our antiques and campers must find Marshmallows for that is what they pay

us with so let's wake them up

Hey Campers!!!!

Alex:Ow Chris yoiu busted my f****** eardrum

Terry:F*** you Chris

Chris:Nice to see you have Camper's Spirit

well your next challenge is to buy the best b-day present for Crystal and may choose to sit out on today's

challenge.

Crystal:Just to make it fair...... I'll sit out.

Chris:You must find Marshmallows to pay for Chef and I's antiques so go crazy

Kabran,Terry and Alex are walking together as a pulls Alex

out for a while andtells him to walk the opposite direction so he can talk to Kabran

so Alex listens to his friend and walks away and finds 2 marshmallows off the bat

Terry and Kabran are talking and Kabran tells him about her father's death and her stepfather beating

and yelling at her and Terry sympothizes and promises Kabran after the show he will help

with her Kabran sees 4 marshmallows and gives 2 to Terry

Ashlynn,Drake,Vinson and Amee are walking together and find 12 marshmallows so they have 3 marshmallows

each Nicki and Chelsie:Find 5 marshmallows each in the end

Eddie:4

Marie:6

Nicki:8

Chelsie:7

Vinson:5

Amee:6

Ashlynn:8

Drake:9

Alex:10

Terry:10

Kabran:10

Catherine:11

Dawson:13

Walter:4

Dante:10

Kessy:12

Karma:9

Danny:7

Mitchell:8

Charity:19

Eddie buys a Yo-Yo for a score of 5 points out of 10

Marie: bought herself a necklace because she doesn't like Crystal and scores a 0

Nicki scores a 7 for buying a lamp

Chelsie bought Crystal a book and scored a low,low 5

Vinson bought her a hula hoop and scored a 7

Amee bought a sticker book and scored a 2

Ashylnn bought her a new set of pom-poms and scored a near perfect 9

Drake bought Crystal a set of sneakers

Alex bought her a New Dallas Cowboy Cheerleading uniform and scored a

9 and 1/2

Terry bought her hair ribbons and scored a 6

Kabran bought her paint and glitter and scored a 4

Catherine bought Crystal a new shirt with a butterfly on it and scored a 4

Dawson bought her a Toy helmet of the Cowboys and scored a 8

Walter bought a pack of pencils and scored a 2

Dante bought her Purple pants to match her shirt and scored a 4

Kessy bought a black belt and scored a 5

Karma bought her a taco and scored a 8

Danny bought her a doughnut and scored a 6

Mitchell bought her a football and scored a 7

Charity bought her the whole entire Disc collection of every single game of the

dallas cowboys and scored a 10!!!!!

Chris:You may nowchoose to give only one person immunity

for winning the challenge so make the choice now

Charity:I will give Immunity to Alex since he got the 2nd highest score

Confessionals:

Owen:I have to get Dawson Gone now

Izzy:I think Dante should go seriously bye,bye

Duncan:I ned Kessy Gone

Courtney:I must have Karma Elimanated

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok Elephants which include Kessy,Dante,Alex,Terry,Ashlynn,Kabran,Karma,Vinson,Walter,Dawson

,Crystal Alex has Immunity so send in your votes I will be patient this time but try to send them in by Wednesday,January the 14th


	8. Second Bonfire ceremony

From now on I pick who gets sent home

Confessionals:

Owen:I have to get Dawson Gone now

Izzy:I think Dante should go seriously bye,bye

Duncan:I need Kessy Gone

Courtney:I must have Karma Elimanated

Kessy: Bye,Bye Karma I won't miss you at all it is just one more person to get out of the competition

Dante:I will eliminate Kabran, I want to see her go back home to be abused

Alex:I'm sorry dudes but I'm gonna have to send home Dawson

Terry:Oh gosh I hate this part so much but I am sorry Dawson

Ashlynn:I am gonna have to go with the Karma Girl

Kabran:I want to stay I really want to stay I want to eliminate Dawson

Karma:I eliminate Kessy

Vinson:I will eliminate Dawson

Walter:Adios,Karma

Dawson:Bye,Bye Karma

Crystal:Dawson has to leave

Chris:As I call your name come foward

Alex,Terry,Ashlynn,Vinson,Walter,Crystal,Dante,Kabran,Kessy,Karma

Dawson you got six votes Karma had 5, Kessy had 2 Kabran and Dante had 1 each and everyone else had no

votes so you are eliminated

Dawson:I will find these b****es inthe real world they will come to an end


End file.
